Shinigami Oneesan
by Princess Falling Star
Summary: She was the second shinigami princess, without the lasting love and affection of anyone. Noami found salvation in raising her younger brother and helping him become a force to be reckoned with by all the world, Shinigami-sama.


Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater... Leave me be!

x

x

"Onee-san, help me!"

She had heard that phrase many times throughout the course of her life. She was the second oldest in her family, number two of seven. She did have Zetsumei-Onee-sama, but she didn't really take the role as an elder sister seriously with her siblings. Naomi had been midwife to her mother through five births, but none were as joyous as the last one, her baby brother. She remembered the laughter and happiness of her mother and father's faces upon discovering they had a son. Like other shinigami rulers before him, he had no name. For one day he would be Shinigami-sama.

"Onee-san, help me!"

Naomi had never known happiness beyond her younger siblings. To her bonded husband, she was a possession. To her children, she was a nag. To her mother, she was a disgraceful example of wife. To her father, she was a disappointment for she had only birthed two children and no sign of more coming. To her big sister, she was a sentimental weakling. To her little sisters and her brother, she was an angel and a playmate. They loved her when no one else did. She would often spend time in the family estate; she aided her mother in raising them. They would ask her help even for the littlest things. She taught them to walk, talk, draw and write. She taught them how to fight and how to materialize weapons. She was a second mother to them.

"Onee-san, help me!"

It was her Otouto, her little brother, who said that the most. It was around the time of his birth that she was told she wasn't allowed to leave her husband's estate any longer. This broke her heart; the reasoning was because she had not birthed enough children. It wasn't her fault that children would not come. However her luck turned around when her parents came to live in Europe with her sister Chiyoko and her Otouto. They moved close enough that her husband permitted her to visit them. Naomi became incredibly involved in her Otouto's life; especially after their mother died, from depression rooted to homesickness. It was a long move and her mother just couldn't adapt to Europe. After losing his beloved bonded, her father allowed her to move in and care for her Otouto.

"Onee-san, help me!"

She helped her Otouto with so many things. She taught him to adapt to the new garments and the new temperatures. She helped him adjust after losing their mother. She helped him learn English, Latin, Spanish, French and Italian. She helped him learn to ride a horse; she taught him European games that her husband had taught their children. She helped him to become a strong man, a man worthy of the title of the Shinigami Ruler. Even after years of her helping him, teaching him, and grooming him to be a man, he still came to her for help.

"Onee-san, help me!"

That was what he told her when his father picked a much younger female to be his bonded. He didn't want to be bonded to such a horrid female. It reminded her of her protests when she was told she was t be bonded to her husband. How could she refuse him? She stood by him, supported him and backed him on trying to break the betrothal. Their father was naturally furious and refused to break the betrothal, however at Naomi's plea, he did allow his son to postpone it. Naomi was a lot like her mother, and her resemblance often aid her in getting her way over her father. The only difference was how they felt about their bonded. Her parents had loved each other passionately; Naomi wasn't even fond of her husband.

"Onee-san, help me!"

Throughout the years of his life, her brother faced many trials especially after the death of their father. He would call on her for advice, and would even keep her in his home for extended periods to protect her from her husband's verbal abuse. Naomi had not birthed a child in centuries and clearly her husband wasn't happy. During the era of Asura, Naomi met the eight warriors, men and women who bowed to her brother. They respected her too. They considered her an honorary warrior. Contrary to popular belief, Naomi was an incredible fighter, but hated fighting. There was no male or female, shinigami or not, that could surpass her skills. She just preferred peace to violence. She did remember back when Asura attacked her, and how her sweet brother had ripped his skin off and imprisoned him. It was then she realized he was no longer her sweet Otouto; he was a man and had a responsibility. He had gotten so violent when Asura had attacked her. She could have handled it but her Otouto wouldn't risk it.

"Onee-san, help me!"

That was what he said when he decided to open a school for meisters and weapons. He was gathering the descendant of shinigami, humans evolved to become something more. She remembered when he was scaring children and asked her advice how to connect with them better. She laughed and told him it was her specialty. She made him a new mask and cloak, new gloves. She told him to talk in a less mincing voice. She told him to act bouncy and fun. He told her that was stupid and guardians of death don't bounce. She laughed and told him that he should if he didn't want to scare the children away. In the end he listened to her advice like he always did and found himself wildly more popular with children. She was right, she always was. Yet, she wondered if her brother would stop asking for her help soon, would he abandon her too?

"Onee-san, help me!"

As decades and soon centuries passed, he began saying that less and less. She grew more concerned and lonely with each passing year. Yet just as the eight hundredth year since the day that school was founded began to approach, he came to her again. He came to her with a human woman at his side. She was beautiful, long white hair, big gold eyes, and a smile that could rejuvenate the worst day. He told his big sister that he loved this woman. He told his big sister that he wanted to be bonded to this woman. He came asking for her help to back him in breaking his betrothal and going through a marriage with this human woman. She hesitated; supporting this could damage her diminished reputation along with permanently damaging his. But she saw love; she saw what she wanted more than anything else in this world. The love she wanted to have with another, a way she never felt. Otouto and this human, Maria, truly had something, they loved each other. How could she deny her brother something she knew the pain of being depraved it? She helped him.

"Onee-san, help me!"

That was what he said to her on the day of his wedding. He was nervous and needed help with his ceremonial robes. She laughed and fixed his clothes, commenting that she felt like a mother, a real mother. He was flushing; completely a nervous wreck. It made her laugh at his cute expression. After the ceremony he pulled her aside. His face was redder than ever, he asked her help again. He asked her how to act on a wedding night. Though Naomi had suspected it, it had been confirmed, her brother was pure like his bride. They were two kids who had no idea what they were doing. Finally feeling like a knowledgeable big sister and whispered a few tricks on how to please his new bride. He thanked her profusely and hurried away. Her little brother still needed her, and that made her feel good.

"Onee-san, help me!"

She remembered when he asked for her help when his beloved Maria was pregnant. All he wanted to was to help her through it, and encourage her. Apparently because of the child's heritage, it had mixed effects of the mother as well as the attitude of other shinigami. The females hated Maria, and Naomi was to act as her defender. And she did, although initially she had been very hesitant she became very fond of the human woman. She seemed to have a pure hearted spirit, what humans aspired to be. Maria loved her baby, despite mixed origins and loved her husband despite being a different species. Naomi respected her for that and loved her for taking care of her Otouto. She would come to love this new sister and her new nephew.

"Onee-san, help me!"

That was the only time she felt that that sacred phrase was heartbreaking. The image of her brother's face when he came to her, it was horrible. There were tears running down his face, eyes swollen with crying. Cradled in his arms, was her nephew wrapped in a baby blanket. His Maria had died. It was his fault. Naomi had cried during her funeral too, she had considered the girl her sister. Her brother had begged her to care for her nephew like a mother would. Shinigami children can only be cared for by family for the first few months. Her Otouto buried himself in his work, unable to face the grief of his lost lover. Naomi didn't mind though, it was like caring for her baby brother again. Raising a child who would love her rather than find her an irritation, it would be wonderful. She would rock the child to sleep; she would feed him, and bathe the little one. Her Otouto had named him Death the Kid, so she called him Kiddo or sometimes just Kid.

"Onee-san, please don't go!"

It was the last thing he would hear from him in twelve years. Her husband had called her home, despite her Otouto's pleas. Her husband asserted his authority and pulled her home. He threatened her until she relented; he needed more children, preferably a girl. She left her brother in a sobbing heap; he was still too weak to overcome the loss of his wife. Her heart was weighed down with guilt, and she choked on her own suppressed tears. Her nephew wanted her to stay as well, crying for her, but not even her Otouto's authority could convince her horrible husband's decision to bring her home. She walked away with her bags in hand, blocking out the pleadings if her Otouto and nephew.

She had helped him for many years, but it was time for him to stand on his own.

As much as she wanted him to depend on her forever.

x

x

x

x

x

Princess: To be honest I was really hesitant about submitting this. This is based off the Character Noami. Noami is the second of the seven royal shinigami children, one of which is our Shinigami-sama. Out of the kids, she'd the strongest but Shinigami-sama was male so he inherited the role of leader despite being the youngest. Bits and pieces of this can be found in my two other fics, Honorable Mother and Child Born of Love. I really like writing for Noami so hopefully I'll post more stuff in the future. She always kind of babied her brother and of course aided him because she's much older and wiser. I'd say she's approx. six to seven hundred years older. She's old enough to be his mother several times over LOL


End file.
